Everywhere
by MoonBeamGirl13
Summary: Wilt is having thoughts about Frankie, and Frankie is having thoughts about Wilt. WiltFrankie one shot. This is my first fic so don't kill me if it sucks


Note: I don't own FHFIF in anyway nor do I own Everywhere by Michelle Branch

------------------------------

Wilt sat on his bed and sighed.

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

He new he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts about _her_, but he just couldn't help it. She was so beautiful. So perfect.

_And when I wake you're,_

_You're never there_

_And when I sleep you're,_

_You're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

The tall imaginary friend sighed again. Why couldn't he get _her_ out of his head? He had always had these thoughts about _her _for a long time, he just never had them so strong until now.

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_Cause everytime I look you're never there_

_And everytime I sleep you're always there_

Frankie. He just couldn't stop thinking about Frankie. Her beautiful hair. Her lovely smile.

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

Sure, from time to time she snapped at him, but she would never stay mad at him for long. Wilt gave a small smile. Maybe he should tell her how he felt.

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

With that Wilt got up. He knew what he had to do. He would go down and tell her just how he felt.

"I have to do this, even if it means making a total fool of myself if she doesn't like me back."

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

Frankie sat down on her bed with a thoughtful look on her face. She knew she shouldn't be having these thoughts about _him._ After all, they were different. He was an imaginary friend while she was a human woman.

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that you might not be real_

_I sense it now the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

She just couldn't help herself though. Ever since they met she always had a bit of a crush, but she never thought it would start getting this big.

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

She smiled as she thought about _him_ more. _He _was just such a great guy.

_I am not alone_

_Ooh oh oh ooh_

Wilt. He had such a great smile. Such a great personality. He was always there to help you when you needed it. Everything a woman could want in a man.

_When I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I'll always feel you so_

She knew she should tell him. Tell him how she felt. But she was afraid. Afraid he wouldn't feel the same way.

"I'll never know until I try." She said to herself. She got up. She knew what she had to do.

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

Wilt ran down the stairs. He had to find Frankie

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

Frankie ran down the stairs. She had to find Wilt.

_And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe_

**BAM!**

The two felt themselves bang into each other

"Sorry!" They both said at thee same time

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

"Erm, it's ok." Frankie said blushing a little.

"Oh, um, ok." Wilt said, also blushing.

_I'm not alone_

"Wilt, I need to tell you something."

"Ya, me too Frankie."

"Er,ok, I wanted to ask..."

"I was just gonna ask...

"DO YOU WANNA GO TO A MOVIE?" They both yelled at the same time. They blushed.

"Oh, um, sure Wilt, I'd love to." Frankie said, smiling shyly.

"Ya, me too." Wilt said, grinning from ear to ear.

_You're everyone I see_

"Er, how about today at six?" Frankie asked him.

_So tell me_

"That would be great." Wilt said. With that, Frankie took his hand in hers and smiled.

_Do you see me?_


End file.
